Our Secret, Always
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: Bella had a dream about Cissy one night and sneaks into Cissy's room to tell her about it. Bellatrix x Narcissa; oneshot. Warning: Extreme blackcest; :


_**Oh, godddddd. This was fun to write. Bellatrix and Narcissa are possibly my favorite pairing ever now. Possibly…no. Definatly, because I think of Helena when I write about them. And Helena Bonhan Carter is the sexiest woman on the planet. I swear to Jebus. Eeeeeek. I do not own these characters, (if I did they'd be tied to my bed) blahblahblah, enjoy!**_

"_Don't hide from me Cissy... Don't you love me?"_

Her voice echoed in my head, her demanding, yet soft voice. How could she not know I loved her? It was so immoral, this sisterly love, went so far beyond laughing and staying up late, telling each other ghost stories, sharing secrets, talking about boys… No, our love went far beyond that…I needed her, the thought of ever having to be without her tore me apart like a thorn. Long nights lying with her, her arm around me, our fingers intertwined.

"_This secret…our secret always, right Bella? I don't want you taken away from me…"_

"Yes, my love. Our secret…" She would assure me, and kiss my neck softly. "I love you Cissy."

"I love you too, Bella."

* * *

"Cissy, are you awake?"

I smiled and sat up in my bed, "Of course I am Bella."

She slipped in my door quietly and shut it behind her. "Good" she smiled, that warm, loving smile. That smile that could make me melt in an instant. "I had a dream about you…" she sat on the bed next to me, running her hand softly up my leg.

"You did?" I asked, grinning at her, propping myself up on my elbows so our lips could brush quickly. "Tell me about it"

"Oh, well, I'm not really sure words would be adequate…I could…show you."

I ran a pale finger across her jaw line and kissed her softly again, "Show me, Bella."

She put her hand behind my head and deepened the kiss, I could feel her smiling, I was doing the same. I tangled my hand in her curly messy ponytail and brought her even closer, my tongue slipping into her mouth, the small fight for dominance beginning.

She lowered me down on the bed gently, straddling me, and slipping her warm hand slowly up my nightgown. I groaned at the contact, wanting her. Wanting to be as close to her as possible.

She was only wearing a shirt and panties, I ran my hand up and down her back, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Mmmm, Cissy" she mumbled into the kiss.

I slid her shirt up to her neck and broke our kiss for a moment to let the fabric pass between us. My nightgown soon followed.

_Hand to hand, chest to chest, heat to heart…._

She moved her kiss down to my neck, nipping the delicate skin with just the right amount of roughness to make me want more, she always did this. Always teasing, always playing games. She got what she wanted. I guess that's why we went together so well. I was willing to succumb to her every whim.

I put my hand behind her head and pushed her face deeper into my neck. Smelling the delicious smell emitting from her hair. That smell….

"_Always makes me shiver…Bella…oh Bella…"_

She brought her thigh up between my legs and massaged it gently, I moaned softly, the sensation almost being too much. I wanted her _inside _of me. She cupped my breast in her hand and sucked at the hardened nipple roughly, while at the same time dragging her right hand down my abdomen slowly…taking her time…cruelly teasing me.

"Bloody fuckin' hell, Cissy." Bella breathed into my neck, her husky voice more sensual than that of any man.

"_No one else can do these things to me…"_

She slowly, oh so gently pushed one of her fingers inside me, not all the way, but just enough to make me beg for more.

"_Bella…oh, Bella, don't tease me…please, don't tease me so…"_

She nipped at my neck more forcibly, pushing her finger in a little deeper as she did so.

"Bella…" I moaned softly, feeling the bedspread getting wet from my juices.

"Shhh…don't get mummy and daddy here now." Bella pushed in another finger, sliding these two fingers in and out of my wet becoming sex, feeling myself quiver around her digits. Bella slid her hand from my breast to my laced butt, she stopped moving completely and looked down at me, smiling gently at my flushed face before slapping my wet butt.

"Aha!" I moaned, pushing myself farther down on her fingers.

"Now, now…" Bella whipped her black curly hair from where it had fallen over her shoulder. "Be courteous." She slammed her palm flat down across my thigh, making me gasp.

"Bellaa!" I groaned. "Please…"

"Please what sweet sister…?" Bella whispered into my ear, feeling her hot peppermint breath on my ivory ear.

"Please, make me cum…" I shut my eyes and flung my head back further into the satin pillows, I imagined how I must've looked, much like a perfect little silken angel. That's what daddy always said, that's what that stupid boy at school Lucius said too.

"Alright, good, and what did I teach you to do?" Bella grabbed a fistful of my golden hair and held it firmly just so it felt good. I leant up and kissed her softly on the lips, a simply peck was all she taught me. Why she liked it so much I couldn't guess, but all I knew was that it made her fuck me till I came.

"Good girl." Bella mused, leaning down into the crook of my neck. "Very well then, I'll shag you." With that she shoved in her entire fist, I squirmed, feeling my velvet walls contract and close in on her pale hand.

"Bella! Nnnh!" I breathed her in, wanting nothing more than my orgasm to show In a thin sheen all over her hand. My sister picked up her pace and rocked with me in my bed, I grabbed her silken breasts, teasing her nipples in a clumsy way that must've felt numb to her anyway. I wanted so bad for a release, in my selfish haze I wanted nothing but to come, nothing but to…

"_**Bella!" **_In one last thrust I came, Bella sighed in a sign of accomplishment, a smirk gliding over her peach thin lips. "Lovely, darling…" Bella sucked my neck viciously as I rode out my ocean like orgasm, never for a moment noticing that my bedroom door seemed ajar…oh fuck it.

I heard her hand exit my body, the squeak of my cum rubbing against my sex and her hand like rubber. I didn't care what the hell Bella was worried about, why she was getting up so fast to shove whoever the hell was at the door, fuck them, nothing could kill the high I was still coming down from.

Before I'd even totally comprehended that she had gotten up she was sliding back into bed with me, her lips gracefully finding their place back onto my bruised neck.

"Who was that?" I mumbled, kissing her on the lips and running my hand over her lacy panties.

"Oh, just Andy, I told her to go suck a cock and leave us alone." She mumbled back, tangling her hand in my long hair.

"Nice of you…" I barely whispered, rolling over so I was on top, straddling her, with her lying helpless underneath. I hardly ever got her like this, vulnerable.

"_I hate not having control, that's why I love you so much…"_

I lowered my petal lips to hers and kissed her roughly, biting her bottom lip sexily, making her moan. I moved my kiss down to her collarbone, licking sensually along the delicate rises and falls of her skin, moving down, slowly…so…slowly.

"_Oh…Cissy…"_

Her beautiful voluptuous breast in my mouth, gently sucking, making her groan at the contact.

"_teasing…"_

My lips were now on her abdomen, exploring every contour of her skin with my lips, stopping at her belly button to dip my tongue in, earning an unexpected moan of pleasure. I smirked, kissing her softly one last time just above her panty line.

She squirmed in protest at me stopping so close…so, so, close.

"Cissy…_please" _she moaned, grasping a handful of my hair.

"What did you always teach me Bella?" I asked her, smirking slightly.

A knowing smile spread across her face, "Oh, come here beautiful" She said, bringing my face up to hers and placing her lips gently on mine, savoring the moment for a second before releasing my head. I now knew what those kisses meant…that might have been the sweetest tasting thing on the planet.

"Are you happy now?" she asked, biting her lip, and begging me with her eyes.

I lowered my mouth back to her lower abdomen, sliding her sopping wet panties down with my teeth until they were far enough down so that she could kick them off.

I kissed her _spot_ tenderly, before I added my tongue, sliding it in and out of her slowly at first than picking up pace.

"Oh…Cissy…Cissy!" She moaned, grabbing the back of my head and pushing my head deeper between her legs. I suckled her clit, hearing her moans become louder and louder, wanting to taste her so badly. I added a finger, and pumped in and out of her quickly, while still biting her clit softly. I wasted almost no time in adding another finger, hearing her as she came to her climax.

"_Please don't stop…please, harder! Faster!"_

"Oh, Cissy! I'm about to…Ughhhhhh" Before the words even came out her delicious juices exploded into my mouth.

"Mmmmm….You taste so good Bella" I said, licking up all of her I could find, and then licking off my fingers.

"Want a taste?" I lowered my mouth to hers, kissing her roughly, shoving my tongue in her mouth.

"See? Don't you taste good?" I asked, smirking.

She mumbled and brought my mouth back to her for a more tender kiss, her hand snaked around my waist, and we fell back onto the covers, kissing and holding each other. When the kiss broke I looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Do you know how much I love you, Bella?" I asked, pressing my face into her neck.

"If it's half is much as I love you, it must be almost unbearable…" she said, kissing my forehead.

I sighed, content. And feel asleep to the smell of peppermint and the taste of my sweet love.

"_I held my breath when I said those words, but everything is perfect now…"_


End file.
